Talk:Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda's Quote im new yes i am new on Zeldapedia, so i dont really kno how to work this :) but i would love it if someone gives me some tipsSiameseo 01:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC)--Siameseo 01:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC)--Siameseo 01:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) At the end of Zelda II you can also see Zelda giving Link a hug, as they come really close to each other. (Even closer then with the kiss...) Changes? I had a couple of points to bring up here. First of all, Shouldn't there be an section on PH Zelda? Since she's the same as WW Zelda, I'm not sure, but there are sections for both OoT and MM Zelda. Next, I thought it was confirmed or generally known that Link in OoT is 12 and 19, respectively. Thirdly, I hope those recent changes are going to be added to by whoever made them (i.e. all the empty sections involving personality, physical appearance, the random non-canon banner) or else we're going to have a lot of adding to do; unless that was the original intent? Does the person who made them want to add to them or does he/she want us to do it? (Now would be a good time to speak up). If there isn't a reply in a couple days I'll start doing something on it, but I don't think I know enough to do it by myself, so... Oh yes, and regardless the wording of said new sections needs to be cleaned up, it needs to make more sense. Light and Shadow (talk) 11:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Age Why don't you guys write Zelda's age? Just write it like in Link's page. Beside I got Zelda's age in Twilight Princess in the guidebook at least its better than nothing. She's really 20 years old. --Cococrash11 (talk) 07:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Phantom Should we add Phantom to this page under alter egos? Are You Serious (talk) 01:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea myself. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) im surprised it wasnt put in before Oni Link 13:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Trivia thing "Of the three Triforce wielders, Zelda is the only one who, as of now, cannot turn into an animal form using the Triforce (Ganondorf's Ganon form and Link's Wolf Link form)." Except Link never uses the power of the Triforce to transform into a Wolf. Instead what allows him to transform into a wolf is the crystal zant shoved into his brain. The power of this crystal is explained during the drawing of the master sword cutscene. If anything, I think the Triforce only prevented him from turning into a spirit. :No! You can turn into a wolf whenever you like on twilight princess! And sides, I don't really think it lets him, as such. Its more like the twilight forces him, which is probably why he yelled so loud when he transformed the first time XP ouch. I mean, it would HURT being turned into a creature with twice as many legs as normal and half your normal height. I bet it'd be like you were being squeezed really hard from the outside. BTW, you've all run through the castle town as a wolf in non-twilight? I do it all the time (I get bored of completeing it for the fifth time, sometimes) cause I like to hear the people scream. Its very lol-ish. XD The reason Link can turn into a wolf whenever you want is because at that point in the game midna is in possession of a shadow crystal accidentally given to them by zant. enabling them to accomplish things in the twilight realm, but Link can't just turn into a wolf whenever he wants without help. Ryannrtz (talk) Im new ^ dont worry i kind new too.where are the forums n e way? Kindred Should Tetra really be included as kindred? --AuronKaizer ''' 14:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Probably not.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) But is a fact that in Spirit Tracks Tetra is Zelda's grandmother, I think it should be included...--SkullKid95 (talk) 14:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The reason I'm bringing this up is because if it hasn't been added before now, I thought there might be a reason. --AuronKaizer ' 14:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I asked the same thing on the tetra page regarding Zelda. Doesnt really make much sense in my opinion. Oni Link 15:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Pic Linking and Skyward Sword :Zelda sounds good to me. She may become a princess or turn out to be a princess like Tetra did. If she's never known as a princess then as long as it says so at the begging of the SS section, that's fine. I mean we have the guy in MM who studies the ocean under the name "lake scientist".--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) no sage when link goes back in time, does she never become a sage in the majora's mask timeline? :First of all, talk pages are for discussion about improving the article itself. Questions like this are better posed in Forums. To answer your question though, it's not confirmed whether Zelda or any of the Seven Sages were awakened as Sages in that timeline (I say awakened because they were all the heirs to the Sages' power from the beginning, but hadn't awakened as such). The reason they awakened as Sages in the adult timeline was the need to seal Ganondorf in the Sacread Realm. Since that never happened in the child timeline (the timeline Majora's Mask is in), Zelda and the others probably did not awaken as Sages. But there is also no proof that some other event didn't also lead them to awaken, we don't know for sure.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hylian Z The Z in Hylian Zelda is incorrect. It reads Jelda. I don't know how to edit it, so someone fix it! :I'm not personally familiar with either Hylian syllabary (or whatever they're called), but I see the code is calling for a Hylian Z, and the image displayed is labeled as Z. Perhaps there is some confusion because there are multiple forms of Hylian, or because this character looks like an english J? Link/Zelda Romance http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mR6tYh4IL9w I think this should be added. SuperMario2 (talk) 22:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :If it is going to be added then the correct link to use would be this one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBClVU9XaFc --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think trailers about characters should be added to the character articles. Just isn't really done, you know. Anyways, once the game is released (to avoid pre-speculation), however, it should be more than suitable to mention the relationship between Link and Zelda in the "Relationships with other characters" sections, under the "Link" sub-section (obviously). - McGillivray227 23:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) New Pic Possible change of her picture to Skyward Sword Zelda? --Vana Bloom 05:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree. We have artwork of her Skyward Sword appearance, and its about time for a change in infobox appearance (Link is due for one as well). Evnyofdeath 05:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :The first problem that arises in this in that she's not a princess in SS. Which looks stupid when you have "Princess Zelda" in block letters right above it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, no. Agreed with AK. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) why do u still have tp zelda as the photo? :Read the above comments. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) What about we change it to how she appears in A Link Between Worlds? Blutendo (talk) 15:16, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Link/Zelda relationship If this isnt in the right place feel free to move it. Ok so its obvious that the Skyward Sword Link and Zelda are the first in the time line and that they started the Kingdom of Hyrule. I'm thinking that the Link and Zelda from OoT/MM are both descendents of the orignals AKA long lost brother and sister. They never show either of their parents and only mention one for each (Links mom, Zeldas dad). In Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass I think Link is just a reincarnation of the Ocarina Link, and Zelda is a descendent, removing the blood relation and allowing a romance again. I havent finished Spirt Tracks yet so I dont know for sure. In TP I think they are both descendents (long lost cousins maybe?). As for the other games, it depends on the games continuity. --SuperMario2 (talk) 20:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm thinking obvious cases of retcon should just be left the failures of logic that they are rather than being justified for no good reason. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Uhhh... I do think there have been a few retcons over the years but for whats left I think I've made the most sense out of what I've seen. --SuperMario2 (talk) 10:38, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I know it's an odd request, but as a fan of friendzoning/antislash, I'd love some evidence of them being just friends. Because as much as that part of the article likes to remind us that they are not officially involved & could even be related, it seems kind of bias in favor of them being more than friends. :That's kinda the very point of that section. It's expected to bear in mind that they are officially "friends" regardless of the "evidence" the section provides. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I still stand by my earlier statment. Untill Nintendo offically states exactly whats going on, thats what I'm going with. --SuperMario2 (talk) 12:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I worked quite a bit on that section, trying to clean it up and be clearer (though I have no idea if my edits still exist anymore, as the section still looks like a giant block of text) I never heard of a fan of friendzoning/antislash but to each their own. As the whole section is a theory section, that in itself is proof we only have proof that they appear to be friends. You're asking for additional proof that they are only friends...well, that would be even more theorycrafting and frankly, the current theory doesn't suggest they are anything more than friends. Nothing ever happens between them that can be taken as proof that they are currently, in the game, more than friends. :::However, there is substantial evidence that they might ''like to or become more than friends, but that part of the article is only there to present the evidence why this could happen. Of course, since it's never happened, the only thing we know is that they are friends, and some people take the evidence to mean that they could be more than friends, while you or anyone else could ignore that evidence or take it in any way you want. The point of the wiki is to provide information and let the reader draw their own conclusions after all (and I'm not sure that there are any examples where they pretty clearly state or show, "Oh, I'm interested in someone else, so we can only be friends" which is about the only evidence that would prove friendship more clearly than it already is). Hope that made sense, sorry for the rambling. Xelestial (talk) 15:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sheik Yeah, the old Sheik gender debate--actually, this isn't about what Sheik's gender is, rather, that the description for Sheik doesn't seem to realize that, yes, Sheik is supposed to at least seem male. The controversy is whether or not Zelda transformed herself into a man, or just disguised herself as one. It's not debatable that she's masquerading as a guy--whether or not she made herself into one is what people care about. That section really should reflect that. HelterSkelter (talk) 21:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Could you be more specific about which part of the section doesn't reflect that? It seems fine to me. -'Isdrak ' 00:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::"While it is debatable whether or not Sheik is meant to be interpreted as male, this seems likely." I've never seen it declared it was debatable that Sheik was supposed to seem male. Only whether or not Zelda physically transformed herself into a male. HelterSkelter (talk) 15:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I see. When the article says "be interpreted as male", it's not talking from an in-universe perspective; it's saying that players could be meant to interpret the Sheik transformation as an actual gender swap or just a disguise. Feel free to change the wording to make it clearer, I guess. -'Isdrak ' 21:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll agree that the phrasing of that sentence is really terrible. Since it hasn't been fixed yet, I'll go ahead and do it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:55, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Link's Dream Tetra's True Form In Wind Waker, Tetra was born as Tetra, identifies as Tetra, and remained Tetra for Phantom Hourglass. So in that game, isn't Zelda the alternate form of Tetra? My thoughts are that either the Triforce altered her appearance because that was the form it was familiar with, or the King changed her appearance to get the point across. Besides, it seems to me like she didn't actually change much. It would seem that way to others because she's dealing with the shock that she's descended from royalty. Billyblue98 (Talk) Not sure this follows... "According to The Adventure of Link, all princesses in Hyrule have been called Zelda since the first Princess Zelda. This would however, according to the Hyrule Historia, only extend to the Zelda in the original game as the other incarnations of Zelda are chronologically from before the tragedy." I don't understand this inference. How does a disaster occurring later prevent something from being true earlier? If anything, shouldn't it be the other way around? "after the tragedy, this ceased to be true"? Also, if "all princesses in Hyrule have been called Zelda since the first Princess Zelda," then doesn't it follow that this is still true since there's a Zelda (at least mentioned) in every game? A Link Between Worlds This is bugging me so much. The wiki says the Link Between Worlds Zelda is the third Zelda in the Fallen Hero Timeline. She's not. She's the second Zelda. The Zelda before her is the first. The Zelda in the next game chronologically is the fourth. Someone please fix this. AAAAAA YEA IT'S BEEN FIXED THANK YOU i can sleep now WAIT WHEN DOES IT SAY THAT THERE ARE MULTIPLE ZELDAS AND NOT JUST A SINGLE ON (although a few might be placed in alternate universes from the others...) :Well, be sure to signing your signature by ~~~~ at end of your comment, mates. Or just click on the button in between of one with "Nowiki" (The letter W being crossed by red circle) and Horizontal Line button. :And to answer Crespen's question; Check Zelda II: The Adventure of Link article. It mentioned one line about saving Zelda, who is not the same one in The Legend of Zelda. :Hope that helps. FredCat 16:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Zelda`s age in Breath of the Wild So, I`m continuing the discussion from Ceiling Master`s page on Zelda`s age in Breath of the Wild, in case anyone is wondering. To note, I don`t see how the Triforce is involved with with Zelda`s "sealing thing" in Breath of the Wild, considering how it didn`t appear or was even mentioned by anyone in the game. She was apparently conscious while being sealed with Ganon, which would technically mean she is (mentally speaking) over a century old. Also, just saying, but I feel Nintendo seems to have a thing with Zelda being asleep/sealed for long periods of time, considering how they did it in The Adventure of Link, Skyward Sword, and Breath of the Wild? --Zakitaro (talk) 15:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :Having given it a little more thought, I think it's far more likely for Zelda's abilities to come from her descendancy from Hylia rather than the Triforce. As this all relates to our page and Zelda's infobox, I think this situation is an issue of semantics; what do we mean by "age"? It's also, to be quite honest, a discussion I'm not thrilled about having, seeing as it's a very small bit of information on an otherwise lengthy page, and something that seems almost irrelevant to me. That being said, this is an encyclopedia, and it's important to have the little things right. —'Ceiling Master' 17:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :Add to that, it's perhaps an idea from Disney's "The Sleeping Beauty" movie. The princess in that movie had 18 minutes onscreen and 18 lines spoken in that movie. Those people can be weird sometimes. FredCat 17:42, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I am so annoyed at Nintendo for making Breath of the Wild so confusing with all their little plot holes. Zelda`s powers (Light Force to Goddess blood), Fi somehow still being conscious, and the Rito Zora thing are really making things more difficult than they should be. I know this is an encyclopedia, but is there a way to explain all this? --Zakitaro (talk) 17:04, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I preferred the old days when the games were all just games. They tried to connect it with a timeline, and it lost a lot of its consistency. I think they were a little vague about that kind of stuff in BotW exactly for that reason, but it didn't really help. Everyone obsesses over its timeline placement and whatnot, when I think it should be considered more along the lines of Final Fantasy as a series. —'Ceiling Master' 19:01, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Let's not forget about Five Nights at Freddy's series as well, Ceiling Master... that background details and the story of the games are completely mind-boggling to put the timeline and who's who in the correct lists. Who know that there are 1 or 2 Purple Guys, whoever got trapped inside Springtrap, also the culprit that murdered the children ranged from 6 to 11, and can't be certain of when The Bite event had happened (either 83 or 87). That's much worst than Final Fantasy, to be honest. FredCat 21:06, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I checked up Link`s page and it states his age to be 119 at his oldest. It seems we have overlooked that. Anyways, I think if we are going to add chronological age, we should be clear that Link and Zelda are (technically speaking) not really that old (in terms of mental and physical age).--Zakitaro (talk) 15:39, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I reverted that edit because he wasn't sealed while sleeping in his recovery. It just the water that kept him young for past century. Also one of his responses while questioned about his age was in Gerudo Bar, which claimed that he was over hundred years old. FredCat 17:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) She's 17 and 117 She blatantly says it's her 17th birthday in one of the cutscenes. I don't get the confusion. Also where are people concluding that Link is 19 and 119?!Editorguy (talk) 08:20, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :That is true, but she wasn't aged at all while she was inside Calamity Ganon. Link did aged up because of his wound took time to heal. In all games Zelda was show around in different time period, at same time she was sealed, ergo prevented her from getting older. FredCat 10:54, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Main image of Zelda's artwork I think we should use the Ballad of the Champions art for Zelda as: -Her royal regalia is her official Princess attire. The other is her more casual outfit. -It's more recent and up to date. I'd like more input than just the one person whom I'm in edit conflict with, a variety of opinions. If not, we can always use the royal regalia art of her for the BoTW section of the article instead; while retaining the casual outfit for the main image. Editorguy (talk) 08:20, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :WikiAdventurer is fine with the original and put the royal regalia in the gallery - therefore, you removed the only picture that Zelda was comfortably wearing in the game when its book closed. I also informed WikiAdventurer on his talk page before I came in here and give my report here. FredCat 10:56, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :Editorguy, edit-warring (here on Princess Zelda page) is not tolerated, you are warned. Any disagreement, contestation must be discussed on talk pages, not through the article edition. Fortunately, you stopped and have started a discussion here. As explained by FredCat, artworks, if available, are preferred for the character infoboxes. Your image is of course kept and has been moved in the gallery of the article. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:58, February 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for your input, I wanted another person's input. In edit wars both parties are equally guilty, I have ceased and will continue to cease. Thank you.Editorguy (talk) 02:32, February 15, 2018 (UTC)